LurveMATT 2
by Zashache
Summary: yah...ini wujud kekesalan plus kecintaan sayah ama matt...aih, sekali cosu jadi matt langsung ketagihan lagi sayah.... yaw dah. baca aja daahh.... entar kasih komentar/ review yahh n.n


Huaaahh

Huaaahh!

Curhatan sayah tentang MATT lagi…PART 2! Dan yang kali ini agak lebih 'ekstrim'…. Karena membawa banyak saksi hidup dan banyak kejadian nyata….

MAATTT!! GUA MELAKUKAN INI SUPAYA ELO JADI TERKENAAAL!! ARRGGGHHHH!!

© DEATHNOTE is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Dunia ini tak ADILLLL…..

Mengapa banyak banget yah Otaku DEATHNOTE indonesia yang enggak mengenal MATT?? (bukannya ngatain/ apaan sih, cuman…sayah sebagai MATT lovers jadi rada sedih T.T) dan itupun termasuk beberapa temen2 ABNORMAL SAYAH… sialaannn….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Kejadian ini terjadi di: rumahnya Sarah….pas kita lagi rame2 nonton episode terakhir DeathNote… pas episode 34, Matt nongol… para pelakunya: Sarah, Sayah, Dea, en Mbip)

**Sayah:** (abis adegan matt nongol en nembak gedung NHN pake senjata asep getoo…) KYAA!! ITU TUH YANG NAMANYA MATT!! LIAT GAK!?

**Sarah:** Mane sih yang namanya matt?? Yang lo suka ituhhh?

**Sayah:** ITU TUH YANG NAEK MOBIL WARNA MERAH!! YANG BARUSAN NEMBAK SENJATA GAS GETOOOO!!

**Dea:** KAGAK KELIATAN DODOL!!

**Mbip:** cepet banget dah adegannye…

**Sayah:** BEH! Liat entarr… dia nongol lebih lama en sumpah GUANTENG BUANGETTT!! XDD

_(--yah, Matt nongol juga dah pas dia kejebak ama para pengawalnya Takada yang ngerubungin mobil diah)_

**Sayah: ** NAH! NTU TUH YANG NAMANYA MATT!! (bangga XD)

**Dea:**….lho? itu-kan Raito…kok pake Goggle en ngerokok yahhh….?

**Sayah:** (bergubrak ria)

**Mbip:** itu raito kan??

_(ehh….matt-nya langsung matek sebelom dia berhasil ngomong sesuatu….)_

**Sarah:** bujug!! Bentar banget nongolnya, langsung matek kayak begitu!!

**Dea:** ntu raito-kun, bego! Mana matt-nya!?

**Mbip: **tau…udah gitu tadi tuh orang nongolnya bentar amet yak? Gak sampe 2 menit loh…

**Sayah:** (mojok disudut ruangan dengan perasaan surem)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ada yang bisa memberitahu sayah?

Emang matt mirip ama raito yah?

Mereka yang buta gak bisa bedaiin matt ama raito atau sayah yang TOLOL??

Argh sudahlah…

Kita pergi ke bagian lainnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Matt itu sebenarnya gunanya buat apa sih di storyline deathnote? Hanya untuk pemaniskah….Hanya numpang nongol kah….atau Matt hanya karakter yang mencerminkan Takeshi Obata yang senang maen game?? ( sayah mendapatkan informasi ini di WikiPedia XDD)

Trus ada noh reviewer LURVEMATT bagian pertama yang ngasih sayah pict Matt keluaran MADHOUSE….

OMFG!

GANTENG BANGET BOOOOO!!

Udah gitu matt punya tattoo lagi ditangan…huah, makin kelepek-kelepek saja sayah ama matt… XD kalo boleh jujur, awal mulanya sayah suka ama mello…. Namun setelah mendalami karakter mello lebih dalam, ternyata sayah menemukan matt! Yang sebagai partnernya… kalo diliat2… si matt ini ganteng juga yah?? XD

Ada beberapa alasan untuk jatuh cinta dengan matt…..

-** Goggles, baju stripes, dan vest bulu yang modis banget. **

-** Matt is look like EMO boy, oh my gooddd….**

-** Hardcore Gamer… ah, siapa sih yang enggak cinta ama cowo yang pinter maen game? Udah gitu ganteng pula! XD**

-**mukanya matt emang ganteng…..ARGH! (penulis nosebleed)**

-**survei membuktikan, kalau matt itu selalu mementingkan sahabatnya! (contoh yang paling nyata: dia ngebantuin mello buat nyulik Takada. Dan ujung2nya dia matek) dan menurut dari bulan kelahirannya, Februari 01…berarti Aquarius… orang aquarius adalah orang yang tulus, dan penyayang! Whoa! Just like matt!**

Dan sampai kini sayah masih bertanya-tanya ama diri sayah sendiri….

"emang ada yah orang tua yang namain anaknya MAIL? Yang notabene artinya adalah: SURAT??"

pemikiran itulah yang sering berkecamuk diotak sayah dikala epilepsi sayah kumat….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Kejadian ini berlangsung di: sekolah sayah…. Para pelakunya adalah: sayah, dan icah-- Otaku Yaoi baru nih anak XD)

**Icah:** eh sash, karakter DN yang lo suka siapa sih? Kalo gue suka ama Mikami en Misa! :D

**Sayah:** kalo gue sih suka semuanya… (Kecuali **NEAR**, thank you) tapi yang paling gue suka ntu adalah MATT! MAIL JEEVAS!! XD

**Icah:** Mail…??

**Sayah:** emang sih namanya aneh… gua juga bingung kenapa dia punya nama kok aneh banget, tapi lo harus liat--

**Icah:** lo suka Mail dari OB?? (OB:office Boy, RCTI)

**Sayah:** (mangap, trus mukul si Icah pake teh botol)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

HUAAAAAA!! (nangis kejer)

Duh…matt…. Kenapa nasip lo jelek bener sih Di Indonesia… lo mendingan ganti nama dah… soalnya nama lo itu dapat di PARODI-kan oleh orang-orang kitah…. T.T

Sebagai contoh:** MAMAD, Matt--SOMAD, MA'IL OB, ISMAIL….**

Sayah tak dapat melakukan apa-apa kecuali menangisi Nasib-nya matt….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

OKAY! The next problem is….

MENGAPA MATT LEBIH SERING MENJADI SEME?

**KomentarOrang01:** well…abisnya dia keliatan lebih 'KECOWOKAN' gitu loh….tapi ya tergantung siapa dulu uke-nya…

**KomentarOrang02:** bukannya emang udah dari sononya?? Dan lagi pula matt ntu keliatan lebih ganteng loh! Dan mukanya ntu cowok banget, enggak ada bishie-nya sama sekali!

**KomentarOrang03:** mana gua tau…? Tanya aja ke Matt-nya sendiri…

Pertanyaan selanjutnya!!

Mengapa matt sering terlihat seperti 'anjing' setia yang akan melakukan segalanya untuk tuannya!?

**KomentarOrang01:** abisnya matt terlalu lugu sih, disuruh apa aja jadi mau… khan keliatannya dia jadi kayak budak gitu!? Yah secara bahasa kasarnya….kalo bahasa halusnya mah anjing setia atuh….

**KomentarOrang02:** NAH ITU DIA. Mengapa yah? Kalo si L image-nya itu kucing item buduk, kalo si Mello kucing koneng jelek, Kalo Near Kelinci telinga putih panjang, DAN MENGAPA MATT NTU IMAGE-NYA ANJING?? (ditampar ama gua)

**KomentarOrang03: ** Biar lucu aja gitu kali…matt versi anjing kecil…. Lucu kan?

Pertanyaan yang selanjutnya…. Selain mello, adakah karakter lain yang cocok dipasangkan dengan matt?

**KomentarOrang01:** sebenarnya enggak ada….karena matt ntu nongolnya pas diakhir-akhirnya aja, jadinya dia enggak punya hubungan/ komunikasi dengan karakter lainnya! Kalo sayah mah berpegang teguh ama pair MattMello/ MelloMatt…

**KomentarOrang02:** Ada sih…. NEAR…. (ditampar lagi ama gue)

**KomentarOrang03:** sebenarnya bisa aja sih… Matt ama L… Matt ama Light…Matt ama Beyond…Matt ama misa…Matt ama Mikami (HAH!?) Matt ama sayu…Matt ama Lidner (THAT IS SO FUCKING IMPOSIBLE!) dan kalo gua boleh jujur….gua senang pair yang rada ABNORMAL… seperti MattSayu or TeruMatt! XD (dihajar rame2)

**NAMPAKNYA KEADAAN SEMAKIN MENJADI TAMBAH BURUK…**

Kita ganti ketopik lainnya….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Untungnya temen2 FFN DeathNote banyak yang suka MATT yah XDDD

Si Gens-suu, Shi-chan, Megan (sukanya mello sih…..cuman ada matt-nya juga khan? XD), dan yang laen-laen….

(For Gens-suu:** NAMA MESIN CUCI GUA MAMAT DONG!! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! XDDDDD**)

dan berbicara tentang romansa Matt dan Mello….

Tak akan jauh-jauh dari yang namanya H-eichi or…HITOMI.

Sayah kurang menjelaskan menngenai hal ini di _LurveMATT_ pertama….mari kita bahas tuntas disini.

Pertama kali sayah kenal ama doujinnya H-eichi ntu gara-gara temen sayah, si Dea….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

( Kejadian ini berlangsung di: Telepon, Pelakunya adalah: sayah, dan dea.)

**Dea:** bo! Gua nemu doujin tentang Matt ama mello gitu di LJ punya orang….. mao kagak?

**Sayah: ** MYOB!! MAU! MAU! MAU! 10000X (saat itu sayah masih 'pemula' dalam romansa Matt dan Mello XD)

**Dea:** oke dah…besok lo bawa flashdisk yah…. Lusa gua balikin…

**Sayah: **OK!

_(dan lusanya…setelah si dea ngembaliin flashdisk punya gua… gua liat lah doujinnya….ada 5 doujin MM….dan 1 doujin LxMatsu di L's factory… nama kelima doujin MM adalah: Rag, BLUR, CALL, PINK SNIPER, dan BirthMark….)_

**Sayah:** (buka yang dianggep 'aman2' dahulu..)

_(kira2 30 menit kemudian…..)_

**Sayah:** OH MY DEAR LORRRDDDD!! 8D 8D 8D 8D

**Sayah:** MUANTAP PIISAAAAAN!!

Dan setelah itu gua larut ngebaca kelima doujin bokep yang bagus ntu…. Ampe listrik matek karena kena pemadaman bergilir waktu ituh

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

H-eichi bak permata di gurun pasir, doujin-doujinnya selalu bikin gua bersemangat kembali meratapi Nasib XD (hiah)

Gila yah tuh anak…

Dia dengan suksesnya dapat 'meniru' gambar Obata-sama. Mello-nya mirip banget… dan dia ngebuat Matt itu sebagai seme 'tertindas' yang cinta matek ama mello…. _(dan mereka udah nikah di Love Traveling en Happy Ending! KYAA! XD_)

Dan dia menggambar matt dengan sangat bagus… selama ini kita selalu melihat matt yang _monoton_ oleh Obata-sama di komiknya… kalo baca doujinnya H-eichi, kita bisa ngeliat 'sosok' matt yang sebenarnya….

Ah, H-eichi…. Lo mendingan nikah ama gua aja dah… XD

Kan si Gens-suu ama si Harlow…. Gua ama H-eichi ajaa…

(penulis di hajar)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

SURVEY MEMBUKTIKAN: kalo jumlah fans matt lebih banyak dari Mello dan Near! Hal ini cukup mengejutkan juga, karena matt nongol kurang dari 2 menit di animenya! Dan di komiknya juga karakter matt tak tergali secara dalam….

Well itu cukup melegakan XD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Udah cukup sekian itu aja…. Sayah buat fict ini jam 11 malem (ARGH! My insomnia!!) dan ada grey's anatomy di tipi!! XD sekian dulu yah….kalo ada komentar lain soal permasalahan Matt, kasih tau sayah yah….

Entar kalo ada LurveMATT bagian 3, insyaoloh saya masukin dah….HIDUP MATT LOVE! YEAH! XD

Kayang, lope, en gaol!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**


End file.
